


Love Equation

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: All of them are bi/pan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Dance Instructor Cha Hakyeon | N, Dancer Cha Hakyeon | N, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pianist Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Post-Break Up, Shy Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Strangers to Lovers, Therapy, Waiter Sanghyuk, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Love Equation

**2:30 PM**

_I guess this is the place._

Taekwoon checked the time on his phone._I hope I'm not late or early._He thought as he walked through the front door of the building and up to the front desk.


End file.
